The Runner
by maverette
Summary: Atala is one of the original Gladers and the only one who has ever survived a night in the maze. As Keeper of the Runners alongside her boyfriend Minho, she runs the confusing maze every day, searching for a way out. When Thomas shows up and changes everything Atala hangs on for the wild ride the Gladers are thrown into.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A** tala ran through the maze at top speed, eager to get back to the Glade. She was starving and she also wanted to see the new greenie. A girl had never been sent up before, but Atala could still hope. She was also worried about Ben. A few days ago, the boy was stung by a griever. Atala had been the one to find him and drag him back to the Glade.

The Glader had a muscular figure. She was taller than the average girl and had an athletic frame. She wasn't skinny nor was she fat. Minho said she looked to be around eighteen.

The blonde was a Runner, a Keeper of the Runners at that. Every day, she entered the maze through the west door and ventured to her assigned sector-seven. Normally, Minho and her would meet each other where sector seven and eight met. Today was no different.

As soon as Atala rounded the last corner of sector seven, she collided into what felt like a brick wall. "Wow, what perfect timing," the familiar voice of Minho commented. A huge smile appeared on the girl's face as she looked up at the boy she loved. Minho planted a purposely sloppy kiss on Atala's cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get back," Atala said as she looked at her plain rubber white watch. They had thirty minutes before the doors closed. A smirk appeared on the girl's face as she looked up at the approximately two inched taller male, an idea popping into her head. "Race ya." With that, the female runner took off running, leaving her boyfriend in the dust. Minho rolled his eyes at her playful behavior and followed her. She was only like this around him. When they got back to the Glade, she would turn back into the cold-hearted shank the Gladers knew. He should know; he does the same thing.

Atala and Minho were original Gladers along with Alby and Newt. The female Glader came up with the idea of Runners. It was her, Minho, Newt, and a boy named George running the maze together. A few weeks after being in the Glade, Nick, the previous leader, declared they should have 'Keepers' of each job to serve as the leader of that group. The council couldn't choose between Atala and Minho, so they both took the job.

When the Keepers could see the West door of the Glade, Atala sped up to beat Minho. She succeeded. A smile appeared on her face as she turned to face Minho while he entered the Glade. "I won."

In response, Minho snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. "I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you." His voice was low and raspy, causing chills to run up Atala's spine.

"Okay lovebirds, enough playing around. You both have jobs to do," Newt came out of nowhere and commented. As if on cue, Ben's agonizing screams sliced through the air, causing a feeling of sadness to wash over the little group, especially Atala.

The female Glader did a sweep of the Glade with her eyes and noticed an unfamiliar boy standing near the east wall beside Chuck. Atala nodded towards the boy and looked over at Newt. "That's the Greenie, ain't it?"

Newt nodded.

Atala grabbed Minho's hand and rushed off to the map room, ignoring Ben's screams to the best of her ability. The other six runners already sat inside the room, mapping their progress. Minho and Atala sat down at the table as well and started to map their sectors of the maze while they still remembered it. Around thirty minutes later, the walls were already closed and the Keepers of the Runners were the only ones left in the room. A sigh escaped Atala's lips as she finished her map of sector seven. As usual, nothing useful appeared. She looked over at Minho, who was already done and was staring at her.

"Let's go eat. I'm shucking starving," Atala demanded, grabbing Minho's big hand in her own. The couple walked out of the door and to the kitchen. The two Runners got in the back of the line and waited to be served by Frypan.

When Atala and Minho finally made it to the front of the line, Atala greeted Frypan, "Hey shank. What's for supper?"

"Chicken and potatoes," Frypan responded with a smile on his face. "I know it's your favorite."

Atala smiled at the sweet cook as he placed her food on her plate. "Thanks Frypan. You're the best."

After getting their food, Minho and Atala sat down at their usual table. It was small and meant to only sit two people, so it was perfect for the couple. Atala started gobbling down her food. The lunch that she packed each day never seemed to be enough. She could never understand why it took so much to fill her up. She just guessed she had a high metabolism.

As soon as the two finished their meal, they walked out of the kitchen and to the homestead. Atala grabbed the clothes she slept in and rushed off to take a shower.

About thirty minutes later after the two had taken their showers and checked on Ben, Minho and Atala laid on the uncomfortable cot in their room. Minho had his arms wrapped tightly around the girl he loved, her head against his chest. "Goodnight, I love you," Atala's voice cut through the air.

"Night, I love you more," Minho responded as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Two days later, Atala ran through sector seven of the maze. She'd been exploring for three hours. Now it was time for her to eat lunch. Suppressing a sigh, Atala reached the spot she always ate lunch and pulled out her sandwich.

"Atala!" Minho's voice sounded from nearby. The female Glader looked around frantically, worried about Minho. "Atala!" Where was he? How could she hear him? Maybe his voice was echoing.

Atala somehow located his voice and pulled out the machete that was situated in the sheath on her back. She didn't hesitate to run back to sector eight as fast as she could towards Minho's voice. "I'm coming!"

Minutes later, Atala turned a corner and gasped at what she saw. A griever sat on the floor of the maze with Minho standing a little ways away from it. Atala rushed over to Minho and looked him over, relieved when she found he wasn't hurt. She turned back to the griever that sat unmoving on the ground. "Is it dead?"

"I guess. I just turned the corner and there it was," Minho explained, gesturing towards the griever as Atala sheathed her machete.

"We better get back to tell Alby and Newt," Atala suggested. Minho nodded and the two broke into a sprint towards the maze.

They made it back in less than fifteen minutes. Record timing. Exhaustion hit Atala as soon as she reached the fluffy grass of the Glade. The last time she ran that fast was around two weeks ago when she was trying to get back to the Glade before the doors closed. She had ran into some trouble with a griever.

Both of the Runners fell onto the grass, panting heavily. Atala subconsciously rested her head on Minho's shoulder. He had his arms propped up on his knees and his head laying on his arms. Some unfamiliar boy ran over to them, screaming for Alby to come help the Runners.

"Hey, you two okay?" the boy asked as he knelt down beside them.

Atala looked up at him before Minho did and responded between breaths, "Who…the klunk…are you?"

The boy looked as if he just realized something. "I'm new here."

Minho finally pulled himself up to look at the Greenie and instinctively wrapped an arm around Atala. "Oh yeah, Thomas." Thomas looked down at the two Runners. To him they seemed too close to one another to be just friends.

Realization washed over Atala as she remembered Thomas and the girl in the coma Newt told her about. "You and the chick are the Greenies. Ya know, it figures they send up the first girl since me and she ends up being in a shuckin' coma. How wonderful."

Despite being exhausted, Minho snickered at his girlfriend. Atala looked behind her, noticing that her pack was gone, but the machete still sat in its sheath. She groaned. "Shuck."

Before Minho could ask her what was wrong, Alby jogged over to them. "What're you two doing back? What happened?" The two were early today. Hours early. They had gotten back at lunchtime.

"Calm your wad, Alby," Minho demanded, gaining strength as he talked. "Make yourself useful and get us some water. We dropped our packs somewhere out there."

Alby didn't move. Instead, he kicked Minho in the leg. Hard. "What happened?"

Atala got up so fast, Thomas jumped back. She was taller than the average girl and her muscular frame intimidated all of the Gladers, including Gally. The female Runner glared at Alby, anger clouding her thoughts. "We can barely talk, you shuck-face! Get us some water!"

A smile appeared on Alby's face before it faded into his signature scowl. Atala plopped back down next to Minho, his arm returning to her waist. Alby turned to Thomas. "These two are the only shanks that can talk to me like that without getting their butts kicked off the cliff." With that, Alby ran off to fetch the Runners some water.

Thomas turned to Atala and Minho, specifically the former. "He lets you two boss him around like that?"

Minho shrugged. "You scared of that pip-squeak? Dude, you got a lot to learn."

"Freakin' newbies," Atala snorted.

Thomas looked hurt. "Isn't he the leader?"

"Leader?" Minho laughed along with Atala. "Yeah, call him leader all you want. Maybe we should call him El Presidente. Nah, nah – Admiral Alby. There you go." Atala laughed, letting out a snort as she bumped Minho purposely. A smile appeared on his face as he listened to the pleasant sound. He loved making her laugh.

Thomas didn't understand. He didn't know if the two were joking or not. "So who is the leader if he isn't?"

"Greenie, just shut it before you confuse yourself more." Minho let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you shuckfaces come in here asking dumb questions?" Atala muttered.

The Greenie heard her and he was angry. "What do you expect us to do?"

"Do what you're told, keep your mouth shut. That's what we expect," Minho said, looking him square in the face for the first time.

Thomas pushed himself up on his knees, so he was looking down at the two. "Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what you two did as Newbies."

Atala's face changed completely. She turned looked up at Thomas, her face completely serious. On the inside, she was only half serious. "We were two of the first Gladers, you slinthead. Shut your hole till you know what you're talking about." Fear ran through the Greenie's body. _This girl is terrifying_ , he thought.

Thomas immediately started to get up off the ground, tired of the couple's attitude. Minho's hand snapped out and grabbed his arm. "Dude, sit down. We're just playing with your head. It's too much fun—you'll see when the next Newbie…" he trailed off when he realized there would never be another Greenie. His arm instinctively tightened around Atala. "Guess there won't be another Newbie, huh?"

"Guess not," Thomas commented quietly.

Atala looked over at the younger boy, squinting at him. "You saw her. All these slintheads keep saying you know her or some kinda klunk."

"I saw her. Doesn't really look familiar at all," Thomas defended.

"She seem…cool? Like…to hang around," Atala tried to grasp the words. She could feel Minho snicker against her.

Thomas shrugged unsurely. "Yeah, I guess."

"As cool as a girl in a coma can be, am I right?" Atala muttered as Minho removed his arm from her waist and laid flat on the grass. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Why don't you just date her then?" Minho suggested playfully from his spot on the ground. Atala rolled her eyes and punched Minho in the stomach. He groaned and held the spot the girl hit. Thomas laughed at the two.

"So, did you two find anything today?" Thomas asked curiously.

Minho opened his eyes and pulled Atala down to lay beside him. He pulled her against his side before looking over to Thomas. "You know what, Greenie? That's usually the dumbest shuck-faced thing you could ask a Runner." His eyes closed again. "But not today."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Wait till the fancy admiral gets back. We don't like saying things twice," Atala commanded. "He might not want you to hear it anyway."

Thomas let out a sigh. "Well, at least tell me why you both look so tired. Don't you two run out there every day?"

Minho groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, crossing his legs. "Yeah, Greenie. We run out there every day. Let's just say we got a little excited and ran extra fast to get our beautiful bee-hinds back here."

"Why?" Thomas asked.

Atala shot up, her muscular arms shot up in the air for emphasis. "Why the shuck are you so curious? I done told ya to wait for General Alby. Now shut your buggin' mouth."

Despite the slight meanness to her voice, Thomas made a decision. He liked Atala and Minho. At least they would talk to him. "Okay, I'll shut up. Just make sure Alby lets me hear the news, too."

Minho studied him for a second before responding. "Okay, Greenie. You da boss."

A moment later, Alby walked up to the three with two big plastic cups of water in his hands. Atala snatched one away from the boy and gulped it down, Minho doing the same. After drinking the water, Atala couldn't resist commenting. "Dang, Albster, I thought you'd never get back."

Alby rolled his eyes. "Okay, out with it. What happened?"

Atala and Minho both raised their eyebrows and looked towards Thomas. Alby shook his head. "He's fine. I don't care what this shank hears. Just talk!"

The Keepers of the Runners struggled to stand up, using the wall and each other to balance themselves. They were exhausted. Minho spoke first. "We found a dead one."

"Huh?" Alby asked in confusion. "A dead what?"

A smile appeared on the two Runners faces. "A dead Griever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

" **A** in't a good time for jokes," Alby retorted, shooting the idea of a dead Griever down immediately.

Atala rolled her eyes at the supposed leader of the glade as Minho spoke. "Look, I wouldn't believe us if I were you, either. But trust us, we did. Big fat nasty one."

Thomas came to the conclusion that this didn't happen often.

"You found a dead Griever," Alby repeated the couples' words.

"Yes, Alby," Atala said, her voice laced with annoyance. "Out near the cliff. You act like this has never happened before. I've killed three Grievers before."

Alby looked over at the female Glader seriously. "Keyword: you. You weren't the one to kill that Griever, so who did?"

"I dunno. The Creators?" Minho suggested.

"Whatever…why didn't you bring it back with you?" Alby questioned.

Atala laughed loudly along with Minho. "You been drinking Frypan's sauce? I mean I get that Minho and I are strong and all, but those slintheads weigh like half a ton. Besides, we were tired and hungry. We wouldn't have made it five minutes without passing out from exhaustion."

"Besides, I wouldn't touch that thing if you gave me a free trip out of this place," Minho commented, causing Atala to snort.

Alby didn't stop there. He pestered the two with questions. "What did it look like? Were the metal spikes in or out of its body? Did it move at all—was its skin still moist?"

"Slim it, man," Minho demanded. "You gotta see it for yourself. It's … weird."

"Weird?" Alby asked in confusion.

Atala groaned in annoyance, resting her head on Minho's shoulder. "Dude, we're exhausted, starving, and sun-sick. But if you wanna haul it right now, we could probably make it here and back before the walls shut."

"Better wait till the wake-up tomorrow," Alby said, looking at his watch.

"Smartest thing you've said in a week," Minho commented as he got off the wall the Runners were leaning on. He gently grabbed Atala's hand and pulled her off the wall as well. She winced as her right foot touched the ground. She probably tripped over a vine and yanked it the wrong way. As Minho tugged her away, Atala hit Alby playfully on the arm. When the two got a few feet away, Minho looked over his shoulder and yelled, "We should go back out there, but screw it. We're gonna go eat some of Frypan's nasty casserole."

As he turned around, Minho noticed the slight limp in his girlfriend's step. Even though he had one as well, he removed his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him to try to get the weight off her leg.

As they headed towards the homestead to get fixed up, Newt approached them. "What bloody happened to you shanks?"

"Ask Alby," Atala commented before pulling Minho along. She didn't feel like talking.

They finally made it to the Homestead and Atala rushed up the stairs to their room. She collapsed onto the bed and released a sigh. Ben's wails could be heard in the back of the Homestead where the Slammer was located. That morning, the Keepers had a Gathering and voted that Ben should be banished for what he did to the Greenie. Atala wasn't happy that Ben would die, but she also knew he wasn't himself then. Even if he was okay now, rules were rules. He tried to kill Thomas.

Minho laid down next to his girlfriend, neither saying a word. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she laid on his chest. Seconds later, Atala's stomach rumbled, causing Minho to chuckle. "Sounds like a certain girly is hungry."

"That she is." Atala got off the bed and pulled Minho up. She grabbed some gauze laying around from a previous injury and snatched it up. Sitting down on a wooden stool, she pulled off her shoe and quickly wrapped her ankle. After finishing, she noticed Minho was doing the same with his sore foot.

While she waited for Minho to finish, Atala pulled off the leather fingerless gloves that protected her hands. All of the Runners had them. After pulling off the gauze that was wrapped around her hands and wrists, she clasped and unclasped them. It felt different. Atala rarely ever took them off, except to shower. They had become an extension of her hands just like her machete had.

Cuts littered the girl's arms. Some were old and some were new. Atala never knew how she got them. She just guessed they were from the vines and thorns in the maze. The female Glader heaved a sigh as she wrapped the gauze on her wrists and put the leather gloves back on. Minho had finished wrapping his foot and noticed the stressed look on Atala's face. She had bags under her eyes and they were slightly bloodshot from such little sleep. The Glader looked like she had been through a hurricane.

Minho didn't hesitate to walk over to his girlfriend and kneel down so he was at her level. He stared at her for a second before tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Leaning closer, Minho softly pressed his lips against hers. The taste was familiar to both of them and familiar was definitely what the two needed in the ever-changing Glade. When they both pulled back, Minho rested his forehead against Atala. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Tala," Minho began. Shivers ran down Atala's spine at the use of her nickname he gave her. "When I saw that Griever all I could think of was you. I was…I was so worried…even when you yelled that you were coming. You…you could've been hurt or worse…stung."

A slight smile appeared on Atala's face. She suddenly grabbed the sides of Minho's face and gently pushed him off her forehead, causing him to look at her in the eyes. "I'm okay, Minho. Besides, we both know I can take on a Griever, pretty boy."

Minho smiled and nodded. Atala grabbed her boyfriend by the hand, pulling him out of the room, down the stairs, and outside the Homestead. They walked into the Kitchen, causing everyone to stare. The Gladers were obviously wondering what the two were doing back so soon.

Among the people staring at them, Gally was the one to actually say something. "What're you shanks doing back so early?"

"None of your buggin' business, Gally," Atala retorted as she grabbed the plate Frypan handed her. She sent the boy a thank you and started walking over to her signature table with Minho following close behind her.

Gally didn't stop there. He stood in front of the Runner and glared down at Atala. Although he was half a foot taller than her, standing at six foot two, Atala wasn't scared. She actually looked rather bored. "Why are you slintheads back so early?" Fury ran through the Runner's veins. Though Minho wanted to interfere, he knew not to. For one, Atala could handle herself in a fight. Two, she would probably punch him if he interrupted her butt kicking.

The female Glader raised her fist and punched Gally straight in the face, breaking his nose. The crack echoed throughout the lunchroom, causing some Gladers to gasp. Gally glared down at the girl, his nose bleeding. Her next sarcastic comment only made him angrier. "You should probably go get that checked out by the Med-jacks."

The Keeper of the Builder let out a growl and charged at her. Atala easily stepped out of the way, her quickness beating his muscle. "Wow, Gally. No need to act like a shuckface about things."

Gally turned around, the angriest look on his face. Atala had this way to make people madder just by opening her mouth. It was the same thing Minho could do.

The Builder stalked over to her and swung his fist towards her face. Atala ducked and used her right arm to knock his legs out from under him. He fell onto the ground with a grunt. "Remember who you're picking a fight with next time, Gallster." Atala grabbed the tray she sat down nearby and walked to the table for two.

Minho sat down across from her, a smile on his face. "I love you."

Atala smiled back at him, shoving Frypan's casserole in her mouth. "I love you, too."

 **.time skip.**

Hours later, Minho and Atala walked out of the Map Room with the rest of the Runners behind them and headed to the East Door. It was time to banish Ben.

The couple didn't touch at all. This was a business matter and the two tried not to let their relationship get in the way of serious things like this.

As the group made it to the Gladers crowded in front of the East Door, Alby spoke. "Bring him out!" 

Three Baggers emerged from behind the Homestead dragging Ben to his unfortunate fate. Ben's clothes were torn and he had a bloody bandage covering half his face and head. As the four boys grew nearer, Atala could see the fear in Ben's eyes-no, not fear, terror. She held back her wince.

"Newt," Alby said quietly. "Bring out the Pole." Atala could tell Alby was reluctant that he had to do this. She almost felt bad for him. As the leader, he was forced to be the bad guy. He obviously really wished Nick wasn't dead. The previous leader of the Glade handled things with ease and was still somehow a nice guy.

As Newt went to the tool shed, Atala watched the Baggers drag Ben over to the Gladers, stopping only when they were in front of Alby. They forced Ben to stand up in front of the Leader, but he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He just hung his head in shame.

"You brought this on yourself, Ben," Alby said, looking over at Newt as he walked back over with the Pole.

Without a word, Newt handed the end of the Pole to Alby. The Leader grabbed the collar attached to the Pole and wrapped it around Ben's neck. Ben looked up at Alby at the last second, tears glistening in his eyes and snot dripping from his nose. "Please, Alby."

"I swear I was just sick in the head from the Changing. I never would've killed him—just lost my mind for a second. Please, Alby, please," Ben begged, causing Atala to focus her attention elsewhere. She tried not to think about the talks she had had with the boy. He was a good guy. A great Builder.

"Ben of the Builders, you've been sentenced to Banishment for the attempted murder of Thomas the Newbie. The Keepers have spoken, and their word ain't changing. And you ain't coming back. Ever," Ably said in a ceremonial voice. "Keepers, take your place on the Banishment Pole."

Atala and Minho stepped forward as the other Keepers did also. Without word, they grabbed onto the pole with both hands, standing in their assigned spot.

"Please," Ben cried, his voice dripping with desperation. "Pllllleeeeeeeeease! Somebody, help me! You can't do this to me!"

"Shut up!" Alby shouted, tired of his begging.

Ben didn't shut up. "Someone stop them! Help me! Please!" He grabbed at the leather collar around his neck. He started looking around at each boy, eyes pleading for help. Everyone looked away. His gaze eventually stopped on Atala. She was the only one that didn't look away.

"Atala." His voice was so weak, so desperate, but Atala stood her ground with a cold look on her face. "Please, you're the one that found me. They'll listen to you."

Atala pushed away the sadness and despair in her heart. "Shut up, slinthead." Her voice was stern and soft at the same time.

"If we let shanks like you get away with that stuff," Alby said, "we never would've survived this long. Keepers, get ready."

And then, the East wall door began to close.

"Keepers, now!" Alby bellowed.

The Keepers started pushing the pole towards the maze, Ben screaming and crying for mercy. No one stopped. Ben fell to his knees only to be yanked up by Zart, who was up front.

The maze door was almost closed and Ben's screaming was only getting louder. The Keepers pushed harder and eventually got the boy outside of the Glade. He was in the Maze.

"Hold!" Alby shouted.

The sounds of Ben's screams was all that was heard as the walls neared shut. At the last possible second, Zart detached the larger pole they were holding onto from the piece that attached Ben.

 **.time skip.**

"Babe," a voice woke Atala up the next morning. "Tala, wakey wakey."

Mumbling something along the lines of "Shut up," Atala slowly opened her eyes. Minho's face was right in front of hers, his breath hitting her in the face. "You're breath smells like klunk."

Minho chuckled. "So does yours." He planted a kiss on her lips and stood back up. "I let ya sleep a little late. You just looked so peaceful and you were really tired yesterday."

A smile appeared on Atala's face as she sat up. "Thanks Minho. You're the sweetest."

"Only to you," he responded, a goofy smile on his face.

Atala got out of bed and grabbed her clothes. A dark blue tank top made with the material of everyone's shirts, plain shorts that were a few inches shorter than the boys', and her white running shoes. She stripped and quickly threw her clothes on. She was ready for some food.

Grabbing Minho's hand, Atala rushed out of their room, down the stairs, and out of the Homestead. She made a beeline for the Kitchen.

"Mornin' Atala, Minho," Frypan greeted, handing them each a plate of pancakes. "Ready to go on a Griever hunt?"

Atala laughed. "If that's what ya wanna call it, then yes."

Minho said something sarcastic to Frypan and followed Atala to their seat. The two Runners sat down at their table and quickly gobbled down their food. Runners sitting at other tables were already done and heading outside to wait for the doors to open. Another Runner was going to be running Atala's sector for her so she could go check out the Griever.

As soon as the two Runners finished their food, they got up from their table and walked out of the Kitchen. Minho looked over at the East Door, an unreadable expression on his face. He turned back to Atala. "I'm gonna go get Ben's collar. I'll see you in a minute." He kissed Atala on the lips and ran off. She shrugged and made her way over to the West Door where Alby already stood.

"Mornin' Atala," Alby greeted as he stretched.

Atala started to do her signature stretch moves. "Mornin' Albster."

The West Door opened and Atala looked across the Glade at the East Door. Minho grabbed the collar off the ground of the Maze and threw it to Kevin, the Runner that would be running Atala's sector. Kevin placed the collar back in the tool shed and Minho ran over to the West Door.

A group of Gladers stood around, seeing them off. Well, more like cheering.

Minho did a few quick stretches before standing up straight and looking over at Atala and Alby. "Ready to go runnin'?"

"When am I not?" Atala retorted, giving Minho a playful shove. He rolled his eyes and planted one last kiss on her lips.

Atala turned to Alby, a serious look on her face. "Let's go." With that, the three Gladers sprinted into the Maze, leaving the Glade behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **T** wo hours later, the three Gladers finally reached the dead Griever. While the two Runners were barely winded, Alby was exhausted with his hands on his knees and his body bent over.

Atala hit him playfully on the back. "You oughta get in shape, Alby." The Leader sent her a glare, but the Runner just laughed along with Minho.

They finally focused their attention on the unmoving Griever. The silence was earsplitting until Atala broke it. "Told ya, shank." she said, looking over at Alby.

"Okay, you two win. Let's just eat and haul it back," Alby demanded. He reached to test out picking up one of the Griever's many legs, but Minho immediately pulled him back.

"Wait, what if it's pretending?" he suggested, looking at the Griever skeptically.

Alby scoffed. "It's not moving, shuck-face. Watch this." He wasted no time in grabbing the Griever's leg. The creature did nothing. It was for sure dead. He turned to face the two Runners with a pointed look on his face. "Told ya. It's dead."

Atala rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch. They had exactly six hours and thirty minutes until the doors closed. She sat down on the ground and spoke. "Let's eat before we take it back. I'm starving." She pulled off her Runner's pack and started to search for her lunch.

Minho and Alby agreed. They sat next to her and started to eat their food. As they chewed on the sandwiches Frypan packed them, Atala studied the Griever.

Its sharp contraptions at the end of each leg was frightening. It made it look like a machine, but its monstrous face made it look like a horrific animal of some sort. It had around eight legs, which reminded the Runner of a spider. She couldn't remember when she saw one or who she saw one with, but she understood what they were.

Grievers weren't something Atala was foreign with. She had killed three of them after all. Thinking of the night she spent in the Maze sent a shiver down her spine. Minho noticed her discomfort and wrapped his arm around her waist, using his other to eat his sandwich.

After the trio finished their second round of sandwiches, they let Alby catch his breath some more. He was exhausted. The Keepers suddenly felt slightly guilty for not giving him a break after running for two hours. The two were used to running for hours without a break, but Alby wasn't. He wasn't a runner.

Minho tightened his arm around her, causing her to look over at him. He was staring at the Griever. Atala nudged the boy, causing him to look down at her. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Honestly, I'm thinking about the night you spent in the Maze and how terrified I was about losing you. About the horrors you probably went through, yet you still press on. Only person to survive a night in the Maze and kill a Griever, three Grievers at that. Any other person would've klunked their pants. You sure are something, Tala, ya know?" Minho looked down at the girl, a slight smile on his face.

Atala smiled at him. "I love you." She placed a kiss on his lips and looked down at her watch. She let out a groan. "We better haul this shuck-face back. We only got five hours and thirty minutes left till the Doors close." The female Runner got off the ground and pulled Minho with her.

The trio put their packs back on and turned to the Griever. Atala tilted her head, wondering how they were going to drag it back. Alby stepped closer to the creature, trying to find a way to pull it.

Suddenly, the Griever lashed out, piercing Alby with multiple of its sharp ends. The venom was released into Glader's body and he fell onto the ground.

Instinct kicked in as Atala broke into action. She grabbed her machete and stabbed the still seated Griever straight in the head. It stopped moving, causing Atala to breathe a sigh of relief.

Looking over on the ground at Alby, Atala almost gasped at the sight. He looked bad. Really bad. Sweat drenched his face and blood was coming out of the wound on his stomach. Minho was crouched on the ground beside him, trying to stop his bleeding.

Atala kneeled down next to Alby, looking into his barely opened eyelids. "Don't worry, you dumb slinthead. We're gonna get you back to the Glade and everything's gonna be fine." She looked over at Minho, a horrible feeling washing over her. They were both stressed and worn out. There was no way they could carry Alby back to the Glade in five hours. Minho's eyes caught hers and she gestured to Alby. "We better get him back."

Minho looked down at his watch and groaned. "Shuck. We only have four hours and forty-nine minutes." Minho got Alby off the ground and wrapped his arm around him. Atala wrapped an arm around his other side.

Together, the couple started to drag Alby back to the Glade.

 **.time skip**.

It had been approximately four hours and forty-eight minutes since Alby had been stung. Minho and Atala were turning the corner. They had the Glade in their sight. The Door was closing.

Atala felt like giving up. Every muscle in her body ached and she felt like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Practically dragging Alby through the Maze was certainly a workout.

Thomas stood in front of the Door, yelling for the three to hurry. Atala almost threw a sarcastic comment at the Greenie, but decided it wasn't the time.

Thirty seconds. They were almost there.

Atala suddenly lost her grip on Alby as she blindly tripped over a vine. Her leg scraped the floor, causing her to start bleeding immediately.

The female Runner got up as quick as she could and helped Minho try to get Alby back up, but the Leader wouldn't move. The couple started dragging Alby towards the Glade. They had fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds until the Doors closed. Fifteen seconds until they were officially dead. Atala may have survived one night in the Maze, but she didn't have two people to protect then.

As the ten second mark hit, Atala and Minho simultaneously gave up. They both fell onto the Maze ground in a heap of hopelessness and despair.

Thomas ran into the Maze just as the Door clanked shut, trapping the four Gladers in the horrors of the Griever's playpen.

Atala closed her eyes, breathing a shaky breath. She felt like screaming in frustration. She felt like grabbing all of the Creators by the throat and murdering them one by one. As Atala opened her eyes, she noticed it was getting dark. She stood up, sucking in a breath when her scraped up leg tried to hold her weight.

Minho was already up and beside his girlfriend in an instant when he noticed her pain. He grabbed a bandage from his runner's pack and quickly wrapped her scraped leg up.

When Minho was done, Atala directed her attention to Thomas. "Greenie, if you think you're brave for comin' out here, you're a dumb slinthead."

"You're the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was," Minho commented. "You're as good as dead, just like us."

Thomas looked disappointed, causing Atala to roll her eyes. "I couldn't just sit there and leave you guys out here."

"And what good are you with us?" Minho rolled his eyes along with Atala.

"Whatever, man. Break the Number One Rule, kill yourself, whatever," Atala voiced as she rolled her eyes agin. She walked over and kneeled beside Alby, looking him over.

Thomas was angry. The two Runners weren't even the least bit thankful for his sacrifice. "You're welcome. I was just trying to help."

"Ha, what a great idea. Killing yourself," Atala sarcastically spoke. "My name is Thomas and I'm going to commit suicide." The Runner laughed like a maniac.

The Greenie looked at Alby and hopelessness took over his body. "What happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Minho said plainly as he kneeled next to Atala to check Alby's vitals.

The female Runner felt like she was about to lose it. "Let's just say the Grievers can play dead very well." Her voice cracked slightly.

"So he was...bitten? Stung, whatever? Is he going through the changing?" Thomas asked curiously.

Atala rolled her eyes. "You've got a lot to learn, Greenie."

"Is he going to die?" Thomas's voice sounded empty.

Minho nodded. "Since we didn't make it back before sunset, probably. Could be dead in an hour-I don't know how long it takes if you don't get the Serum. Course, we'll be dead, too, so don't get all weepy for him. Yep, we'll all be nice and dead soon."

Atala snorted at Minho's humor as Thomas asked another question. "We're really going to die? You're telling me we have no chance?"

"None," Minho and Atala sang in sync.

"Oh, come on. There has to be something we can do. How many Grievers'll come at us?" Thomas asked, peering down the corridor of the Maze. "Besides, Atala has survived a night in the Maze."

Atala's eyes glazed over with an unrecognizable emotion. Minho glared at the Greenie in response as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist again.

"But...what about Ben? And Gally, and others who've been stung and survived?"

Atala shot up and stood in front of Thomas. Though he was an inch taller than her, the boy immediately felt smaller. "You just don't get it, slinthead. They made it back before sunset, you buggin' idiot. They got back before the Doors closed and got the Serum. All of them."

"But I thought Grievers only came out at night."

Atala wanted to throw the boy over the cliff so badly. "You're wrong, Greenie. They always come out at night. That don't mean they never show up during the day."

"But you've survived a night in the Maze," Thomas whispered.

The female Glader felt like she was going to explode. She was a volcano that could erupt at any time. "Why don't you shut your shuckin' face about things you don't understand?! Yes! I survived a night in the Maze! I was the only one that did it, yes! But I only had myself to protect, you shuck-face!"

"How many have died?" Thomas asked so quietly, he almost thought neither of them heard.

Atala sighed and sat back down next to Minho as he looked up at Thomas. "At least twelve. Haven't you been to the graveyard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those are just the ones we found. There are more whose bodies never showed," Atala responded quietly.

Minho pointed towards the sealed up Glade. "That freaking graveyard's back in the woods for a reason. Nothing kills happy times more than being reminded of your slaughtered friends every day." He got up, grabbed Alby's arms and nodded towards his feet. "Grab those smelly suckers. We gotta carry him over to the Door. Give 'em one body that's easy to find in the morning."

Thomas turned in a circle, screaming, "How could this be happening!"

Atala rolled her eyes and grabbed Alby's side. "Quit your crying. You shoulda followed the rules and stayed in the Glade. Now grab his legs."

The Greenie obeyed and picked up Alby's legs. Together, the trio carried Alby over to the Door and propped him in a sitting position right beside the vertical crack in the wall.

"Where was he bitten?" Thomas asked. "Can you see it?"

"They don't freaking bite you. They prick you. And no, you can't see it. There would be dozens all over his body." Minho folded his arms and leaned against the wall along with Atala.

Thomas looked completely confused. "Prick you? What does that mean?"

"Dude, ya gotta see 'em to know what we're talking about," Atala retorted.

"Well, then why didn't the thing prick you two?" Thomas asked.

Minho held his hands out. "Maybe it did. Maybe I'll collapse any second." Atala laughed slightly.

"They..." Thomas didn't know how to finish. He couldn't tell if the two Runners were serious or not.

"There was no they, just the one we thought was dead. It went nuts and stung Alby. Then, it just stopped before Atala drove her machete into its head. It didn't even try to sting us," Minho said as he gazed off into the Maze. "But I'm sure it and a whole bunch of them suckers'll be here soon to finish us off with their needles."

"Needles?" Thomas asked curiously.

Atala groaned in exasperation. "Yes, needles."

Seconds past beforeThomas looked up at the enormous vine covered walls. "Can't we climb this thing?"

When neither of the Runners answered, Thomas elaborated. "The vines, can't we climb them?"

Atala let out a frustrated sigh. "You must think we're a bunch of buggin' idiots. You really think we've never had the thought to climb the freaking walls? Seriously, man, we've been here two years. We've thought of everything."

"I'm just trying to help. Why don't you two quit moping at every word I say and talk to me?" Thomas retorted.

Minho immediately grabbed Thomas by the shirt. "You don't understand, shuck-face! You don't know anything, and you're just making it worse by trying to have hope! We're dead, you hear me? Dead!"

Looking at Thomas once more, Minho let him go shamefully and crumpled to the ground, burying his face into his fists. "Ah, man, oh man. I've never been this scared before, dude. Not like this."

Atala got up from her spot on the wall and sat next to Minho. She wrapped her arms around him. She, out of all people, understood him more than anyone ever could. They had been through horrible, unspeakable things. They would both fall apart, yet somehow they managed to put each other back together each time.

A constant whirring with a metallic ring to it sounded from deep within the Maze. Atala and Minho's heads snapped up as they tried to locate the low, haunting sound. It grew louder each millisecond and the trio knew it was coming.

Atala and Minho jumped up just as a hollow moan filled the air followed by something that sounded like a clanking of chains.

Atala turned to the other two, her face surprisingly calm. She had been through this before. She knew what to do. "We have to split up. It's our only chance. Just keep moving. Don't stop moving! You hear that whirring noise, you run in the other direction and if worse comes to worse, stab it in the head." She grabbed a knife from her pack and tossed it to Thomas. She didn't need it. She had her machete and Minho had one, too.

The female Runner wasted no time in placing a kiss on Minho's lips and then backed up to look at the two stunned boys. "Just run! Go! Get outta here! If we survive the night, just come back here. Run!"

Minho took one last longing look at her before running in the opposite direction. Atala turned to Thomas. The kid looked terrified. She gestured to the corridor of the Maze in front of him. "Run, Greenie. It's your only chance."

With that, Atala ran into the darkness of the Maze. She knew she could survive another night in the Maze. She just had to somehow help two other people survive, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A** round thirty minutes later, Atala stopped to rest against the wall. She was exhausted. Carrying Alby through the Maze for half of the day really messed her up. She felt uneasy to leave Thomas and Minho on their own, but it was the only way. If they were grouped together, they would be an easy target.

A clicking echoed through the Maze, sounding as if it was right around the corner. A chill ran down Atala's spine as she was reminded of her first night in the Maze.

She stood up straight from her spot on the wall and looked around the nearby corner.

 _Nothing was there._

The Runner was about to sigh in relief, but was cut off by the screeching coming from a Griever.

Atala turned the corner again and _voilà!_ A Griever stood in the corridor of the Maze, staring straight at the Glader's face that was peeking out from behind the corner.

The Runner immediately turned around and ran in the other direction with the Griever following behind. Her lungs begged for her to stop as she turned another corner, but she didn't. She was running for her life.

Atala was doing pretty good until she tripped on a vine that was growing on the ground of the Maze. She started to fall onto the floor and let out a shout on the way down. Her wrist reached out to catch her just in time. She hoisted herself back into a standing position and started running again, not bothering to look behind her.

As she turned another corner, Atala almost let out a frustrated scream when she saw another Griever standing in her way. She turned frantically in a circle. There was no way to run. There were only two ways to go: the way she came and the way she was going. Both paths held a Griever.

Atala whipped her machete out of its sheath that sat on her back. She had to defeat this one before the next one came. She wasn't sure she could deal with two at one time and she didn't want to find out.

The Griever didn't wait for her to get ready. It attacked her, but not with its stingers, with its other various contraptions. Atala ducked and moved out of the way the best she could, but the monster managed to stab her in the left arm with one of its sharp ends. She let out a cry of pain as the Griever moved its leg, or arm? Atala wasn't very sure which was which.

As soon as the Griever pulled the sharp thing out, Atala raised her machete and lashed out at the monster's arm, cutting it off completely.

An insane looked placed itself on Atala's face. "Whatcha gonna do now, little Grievie?" Adrenaline ran through her veins, causing her to not be able to feel the cut on her arm and scrape on her leg. In that moment, Atala felt like she could do anything. So she did something completely out of the blue.

Atala quickly gripped vines on the wall beside her and thrusted herself until she was a little ways over the Griever's head. She readied her machete and didn't give herself any more time to think her plan through as she jumped on top of the Griever's back. Before the machinelike monster could react, Atala drove her machete straight into its skull. The monster started falling towards the ground and some sort of instinct kicked into Atala before she jumped off the Griever, flipped in the air, and landed smoothly on the ground. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she did and she couldn't help but wonder who she was before the Creators put her in the Maze.

The female Runner had no more time to think as the second Griever turned the corner. She quickly snatched her machete from the dead Griever's head and turned to face the other nightmare headed her way.

A wicked smile appeared on her face and somewhere deep inside Atala, she knew that this is what she did before the Maze. She _killed_.

"Come on!" Atala shouted at the monster, not caring who or what heard her. She was _done_ with these thing's klunk. She was _done_ with whoever put her here. When she got out of the Maze, Atala was going to kill whoever was in charge. Anger shot through in her entire being as she thought of the Creators more and more. "COME ON!" her voice roared. She sounded almost animalistic. She was so _angry_.

The Griever seemed like it understood her as it ran towards her as if it was a bull and she was holding a red flag. Time seemed to slow down for Atala as the Griever neared her. She dodged one of its sharp objects and cut off one of its legs. As the Griever slung its stinger arm towards Atala's legs, she jumped, twirled around, and cut off the arm that tried to sting her.

"Two down, six to go," Atala commented humorously. She wasted no time in counteracting by cutting off yet another leg. "Make that five, big boy."

Much to Atala's disappointment, the Griever stabbed her in the left arm, the same place the other one got. She let out a groan, pain shooting up her arm. She couldn't help but wonder how it knew where to stab her.

Atala mustered up the strength the slash her machete at the Griever's arm that was currently in her own. The metallic arm fell onto the ground and Atala ripped the sharp end of the Griever's limb out of her arm.

The female Glader completely abandoned her plan that involved cutting off the Griever's limbs. Instead, she did the same thing as last time. Atala jumped onto the vines that hung on the wall and threw herself onto the monster's back.

Unfortunately, the Griever didn't like this very much and one of its sharp edged arms lashed out, stabbing Atala in the right leg. She let out a strangled cry and plunged her machete into the Griever's head. The monster fell onto the ground, taking Atala with it.

The female Glader pulled her machete out of its skull and turned around when she heard an awkward cough. There stood Thomas and Minho, staring at her in awe.

Atala waved her hand slightly as she sheathed her machete. "What's up, shanks?"

"Watching my girlfriend slay as usual," Minho commented, walking over to Atala. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Letting out a soft sigh into her neck, Minho reluctantly let go as the sound of multiple Grievers echoed nearby. He looked down into Atala's eyes. "We better go. I have an idea. Gotta get to the Cliff."

Atala nodded in understanding and looked behind Minho at Thomas. She couldn't help but wonder if Alby was still alive. As the girl stepped forward, a horrible pain shot through her leg from where the Griever stabbed her. There wasn't enough time to dress the wound. She'd have to suck it up.

A few more clicks and whirrs were heard nearby, causing the trio to look at one another. They said nothing as they broke into a sprint, heading into more darkness.

Many turns later, Atala noticed the familiar characteristics of the Cliff and started running even faster.

Before she could fall straight off of the Cliff and into the abyss below, she came to a skidding halt.

While she waited for the boys to get to her, she examined her leg. The cut was long and went from above mid-thigh to just above her knee. Her shorts were covered in her own blood and the cut relentlessly oozed more by the second. She knew her normal tan completion was probably pale from losing lots of blood.

Atala didn't have enough time to examine the cut on her arm as the boys finally made it to the Cliff. Thomas looked down at the seemingly never ending abyss. "I don't get it."

"Careful. You wouldn't be the first shank to fall off the Cliff," Minho retorted. He grabbed Thomas's shoulders and turned him to face the Maze. "Did you forget something?"

The female Runner had already connected the dots halfway to the Cliff. She knew what they would do. Minho looked at her and a frown appeared on his face. He grabbed his knife and cut a piece of his shirt off. Wasting no time to pass it to Atala, he looked longingly at her one last time before explaining the plan to Thomas. Atala fixated the cloth on her thigh and tied it so it would stay.

"Ready," Atala announced as she was done bandaging her leg and the other two were done talking. The trio positioned themselves right at the edge, so their feet were inches away from a fall to their deaths. Atala was in the middle of the boys, ready to jump towards Minho's side.

The Griever's lined up almost systematically and Atala tilted her head, wondering why they did that. Minho's voice boomed over the Griever's spikes hitting the ground. "We need to be in sync! On my mark!"

The Grievers came closer. "Ready..." Minho said steadily. "Not yet. Not yet."

Just as one of the Griever's sharp ends reached out to stab her, Minho shouted, "Now!" Atala didn't think twice before diving to her left, landing on a solid body.

"Babe, as much as I love you, could you get off of me?" Minho asked, his voice muffled from below Atala. The female Glader rolled her eyes and jumped into a standing position. The first Griever had already fallen off the Cliff and the second one was now tumbling off the edge. The third one tried to stop itself, but failed as if fell over the Cliff like the others.

The fourth and final Griever skidded to a stop right before it followed the others' fate of tumbled over the edge. Another rush of adrenaline hit Atala as she unsheathed her machete. She wasted no time in stabbing the Griever in the skull, giving it a little push to send it off the Cliff. Her machete smoothly came out of its head as the Griever fell off the Cliff. She let out a sigh of relief, letting her machete clank to the ground.

Thomas fell onto the floor, bawling his eyes out. Atala couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He did just get here a few days ago, but he shouldn't have come out into the Maze in the first place.

Atala sat down beside Minho against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Her eyes closed, trying to erase the horrors in her mind.

Thirty minutes passed. The sun was starting to rise and Atala had finally came to realization that she had survived a second night in the Maze.

"I can't believe we're still alive," Thomas said.

Minho said nothing, just nodded.

"Are there more of them? Did we just kill them all?" Thomas asked curiously.

Atala popped up from Minho's chest, a scoff leaving her throat. "Course we didn't kill 'em all, slinthead. We just made it to sunrise. Any longer, we woulda had ten more of those buggers on our butts."

Minho shifted his body from beside his girlfriend, wincing as he did so. "I can't believe it. Seriously. We made it through the whole night-only been done once."

Thomas's gaze shifted the Atala, as if he wanted to ask her something, but was too afraid. He stuck to a different question. "What did we do differently?"

"I dunno, Thomas. Kinda hard to ask a shuckin' dead guy what he did wrong," Atala retorted, an annoyed look on her face. She was tired, hungry, and injured. All she wanted to do was lay in the bed with Minho all day.

"Seems like they disappeared or something after they went over the edge," Thomas commented.

"Yeah, that was kinda psycho. Couple of Gladers had a theory that other things had disappeared, but we proved 'em wrong. Look," Minho said, grabbing a rock and throwing it over the cliff. The two boys gathered around the Cliff, watching the rock fall while Atala stood nearby, picking up her machete. She had done the rock trick herself thousands of times and was genuinely tired of it.

Seconds after finishing talk about the rock trick, Thomas spoke up. "We have to get back." He stood up frantically. "Gotta get Alby off the wall."

Atala and Minho looked at the boy, complete confusion on their faces. Thomas quickly explained and a look of hope flashed over Atala's face.

"No way he's still alive," Minho immediately shot down the idea.

"How do you know? Come on," Thomas said as he started to limp towards the corridor.

Atala started behind him, limping as fast as she could. Each step caused a wince to form on her face and it was taking a lot for her to not cry out in pain.

"Because no one's every made it...other than Atala," Minho mumbled, remembering the horrible night he spent without his girlfriend.

"That's because they've always been killed by the Grievers by the time you found them. Alby was only stuck with one of those needles, right?" Thomas retorted.

Minho said nothing, instead, he noticed his girlfriend's pain and wrapped an arm around her waist, putting less weight off her leg. After a few minutes, Minho spoke, "I don't know, I guess this things has never happened before. A few guys have been stung by the needles during the day. And those are the ones who got the Serum and went through the Changing. The poor shanks that got stuck in the Maze all night weren't found until later, other than Tala of course, days later, sometimes if at all. And all of them were killed in ways you don't wanna hear about."

Thomas shuddered. "After what we just went through, I think I can imagine."

"I think you just figured it out. We've been wrong-well, hopefully we've been wrong. Because no one who'd been stung and didn't make it back by sunset has ever survived, we just assumed that was the point of no return-when it's too late to get the Serum," Minho explained, his arm tightening around me.

After a few more turns, Thomas spoke again. "Okay-this Serum. I've heard that a couple of times now. What is that? And where does it come from?"

"What does it sound like, shank? It's a Serum. The Grief Serum," Atala commented, her voice cracking slightly from lack of water.

Thomas laughed pathetically. "Just when I think I've learned everything about this stupid place. Why is it called that? And why are the Grievers called Grievers?"

Minho explained everything as they continued to walk, getting closer to the Maze with each step. "I don't know where we got the names, but the Serum comes from the Creators-or that's what we call them, at least. It's with the supplies in the Box every week, always has been. It's a medicine or anecdote or something, already inside a medical syringe, ready to use." Minho made a motion of sticking a needle into Atala's arm. "Stick that sucker in someone who's been stung and it saves 'em. They go through the Changing-which sucks-but after that, they're healed."

"That's strange, though," Atala spoke up. "We ain't ever talked about this before. If he's still alive, I guess there ain't a reason the Serum won't work on him. We got it into our klunk heads that once those doors close, you're dead. None of that changed when I survived a night. When those doors opened that morning, I was good as dead. Had a nasty cut on my stomach, really deep, and I was bleeding out, much like I am right now." She paused for a second, thinking. "I gotta see this buggin' hanging on the wall thing. I think you're shuckin' us."

The trio kept walking, Minho practically having to carry Atala because of how tired she was growing. The cloth on her leg was covered in blood. There was no clean spot left.

Thomas looked worried as he looked ahead of him. Though Atala felt like death, she managed to get some words out. "What's bothering ya, shuck-face?"

"What if another Griever got to Alby after I diverted the one chasing me?" Thomas asked. He noticed the troubled look on the Runners' faces as he continued. "Let's just hurry, is all I'm saying."

A few turns later, Atala could see the West Door. It was open and all of the Gladers stood waiting at the entrance.

Newt immediately walked out to greet them, noticing Atala's condition, concern immediately evident on his face. "What happened? How in the bloody-"

"We'll tell you later," Thomas interrupted. "We have to save Alby."

"What do you mean? He's alive?" Newt asked, his face turning white.

"Just come here." Thomas led the three Gladers over to where he left Alby. He pointed up at the vines on the wall, the place where Alby hung. Nobody could tell if he was alive.

"Is he...alive?" Newt questioned.

"I don't know. Was when I left him up there," Thomas commented, hoping Alby was alive.

"When you left him..." Newt said, shaking his head. "You, Atala, and Minho get your butts inside, get yourselves checked by the Med-jacks. You look bloody awful, especially Atala. I want the whole story when they're done and you're rested up."

Thomas started to protest, but Minho grabbed him by the shoulder. "Atala needs bandages and sleep, now." That made the Greenie turn and walk into the Glade with the Runners following behind. Gladers stood in a row, gawking at them. Atala wasn't surprised. This happened the first time she survived a night in the Maze.

After getting away from the crowd, Minho scooped up Atala in his arms and started walking faster towards the Homestead. He looked at the girl in his arms as she spoke, her voice cracking. "What're you doing, shuck-face?"

"Carrying the girl I love to get patched up, so she won't die," Minho said with a slight smile as he looked down at her. Atala sent a weak smile back.

They finally reached the Homestead and rushed up the stairs. Minho placed Atala carefully in the only unoccupied bed in the Med-jacks room, the other was taken by the comatose girl. Jeff was already starting to help Thomas. Minho pointed at Atala, looking over at Clint. "Help her first."

That's exactly what Clint did. He cleaned her cuts, using bottles of stuff Minho had never seen before. After he finished, Atala was already sleeping peacefully. Clint looked over to Minho, a worried look on his face. "She's lost a lot of blood. Like, a lot, but not so much that her body can't replace. Her pulse is weak, but still beating. She's gotten a little color back into her face, but she won't be completely healed until tomorrow. Good luck trying to keep her from running."

A look of relief flooded into Minho's face. "Okay. Thanks Clint. Now I need you to fix me."

Clint laughed slightly and grabbed a fresh pack of bandages. "Good that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **T** he next day, after the door had opened, Atala finally woke up. Nobody was in the Med-jacks room, so she got out of bed, wincing when her feet connected with the ground. Looking down, she noticed Clint had already patched her up and someone had changed her clothes, probably Minho. 

Atala looked over at the girl in the coma. She was mumbling random words like she was having a dream or something. The female Runner ignored the she-bean and walked out of the Med-jacks room. She rushed down the stairs and busted through the door of the Homestead. 

As if on cue, her stomach growled and she continued on her journey to Frypan's kitchen. 

Before she could make it there, arms were around her waist, halting her to a stop. Minho's face suddenly appeared in front of hers. "Tala, babe, what are you doing walking around?" He looked down at her leg as if to make a statement, causing Atala to roll her eyes. 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Minho? I'm goin' to get some food because I'm shuckin' starving," Atala sassily replied, removing his warm hands from her waist. She started on her trek towards the Kitchen again, Minho rushing after her. 

He finally caught up to her and placed an arm around her waist. "I could've brought you some." 

"I can walk, shank. I'm not handicapped," Atala retorted, annoyance in her voice. She hated not being able to do things for herself. It made her feel helpless and if there was one thing that Atala definitely wasn't, it was helpless.

Minho said nothing after that, knowing how his girlfriend felt about people doing things for her. She was so independent. If he hadn't of been one of the original Gladers along with her, she probably wouldn't have batted an eyelash at him.

They finally made it to the Kitchen and Atala wasted no time in grabbing the huge helping of food Frypan put on a plate for her. He knew she would come eventually for food, so he had prepared a little more food than normal. Atala quickly thanked Frypan and rushed over to sit down.

Having already eaten, Minho sat down across from her without any food. He watched as the girl he loved gobbled down Frypan's mashed potatoes and hamburgers. When her plate was almost empty, Atala looked up in horror as if something just happened. "Oh. My. God."

Minho's eyes went wide as he looked over at her in concern. "What? What is it, Tala?!" 

Atala looked up at her boyfriend. "I think I just started my period." Her voice was just below a whisper.

A blank look crossed over Minho's face before he busted into laughter. Atala rolled her eyes and lifted her butt discreetly to check. "Klunk," she exclaimed as she saw the red stain on her pants. She needed a tampon and fast.

"Minho, quit your buggin' laughter and help me cover my butt to get back to the Homestead," Atala demanded. 

Minho nodded in understanding, calming down after his long laugh. He stood up from his chair and grabbed a jacket that was conveniently lying on a chair nearby. Handing it to his girlfriend, Atala snatched the hoodie out of his hands and tied it around her waist.

Atala grabbed Minho's hand and pulled him out of the Kitchen, stomping towards the Homestead. Before the couple could get there, Newt stopped them. "Hey, Atala. What're you doing out of bed?" 

"Getting something to eat, what else?" Atala sassily replied.

Newt let out a little laugh and that's when Atala noticed how stressed he was. Before she could stop herself, she spoke. "Hey, you okay?" 

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," Newt shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Atala scoffed, not believing a word. "Yeah, you said the same thing a few months ago before you ran off into the maze and tried to off yourself." She didn't realize what she had said until the words had flown out of her mouth. Newt suddenly looked more depressed than before and it was Atala's fault. "Newt, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it."

Newt nodded his head in understanding, but Atala could see the tears in his eyes. Atala looked over at Minho and placed a kiss on his lips, shooing him off. She was going to have a talk to Newt, but not before changing her pants and putting on a tampon. 

Grabbing Newt's hand, Atala pulled him into the Homestead, up the stairs, and to her and Minho's room. She snatched a tampon out of one of the drawers, grabbed a new pair of shorts, and some underwear. Newt's eyes went wide as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Um...are you...on your nature lady thing?"

"Period?" Atala replied nonchalantly. "Yes, that I am, Newty." She gestured for him to turn around and he happily complied. Atala quickly dropped the hoodie onto the ground and pulled off her shorts, along with her blood soaked underwear. She wiped herself with some un-soaked part of her panties and inserted the tampon with ease. After pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and shorts, she told Newt he could turn around now.

"That was fast," he commented as Atala grabbed the clothes off the ground and put them in the laundry bag nearby for the Sloppers to pick up later.

Atala shrugged in response and grabbed Newt's hand again, pulling him out of the room. She let go of his hand when she heard Alby's screams. Peeking into the the Leader's room, Atala winced as she looked at her friend going through the Changing. Newt grabbed the girl's hand, his head hurting as he looked at Atala pleadingly. "Let's go somewhere else to talk...or whatever you wanted to do. I can't be around this anymore."

Atala nodded, understanding completely. Newt and her were close friends, nothing more. Minho had once gotten jealous of the two being together, but Atala had easily made him understand that she wanted nobody but him.

Since he wanted peace and quiet, Atala lead Newt to the Deadheads. Traveling all the way to the corner of the wall, Atala plopped herself down on the ground and pulled Newt with her.

"So, what's troubling you?" the female Runner asked. When she didn't get a response, she continued. "I know it has to do with Alby, so c'mon, spit out your feelings." She still didn't get a response. "Newt, you know me. I'm not going to make fun of you."

Newt sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair as he closed his tired eyes. "I feel so...tired, sad, angry, irritated, and a bunch of other stuff I guess."

"It's okay, Newt, we all have bad days," Atala commented, patting him on the shoulder.

"No, this isn't just a bad day. It's a bad life. Every day of my life is bad. I mean, it can't exactly be good. We're stuck in a bloody maze, after all," Newt blurted, his voice breaking slightly.

A frown made its way onto Atala's face as she looked at the boy. To be honest, she was worried he might try to end his life again. The way his voice sounded so hopeless made her sad. How could the Creators send such an innocent and sweet person into the Maze?

When a tear fell from Newt's eye, Atala didn't hesitate to pull the boy in a hug. He sobbed into her neck, Atala not caring if he got tears on her skin. She rubbed his back as he cried, cooing, "It's okay, Newt. It's okay," as if he was a child.

Minutes later, he stopped crying and pulled away from Atala. Wiping his eyes, he looks at her as he changed the subject. "You slept for a whole day, you know?"

At this, Atala's eyes bulged out of her head. "What?"

"It's true. Minho was so worried about you. He didn't eat or sleep until we finally had to force him. He was so afraid you wouldn't wake up," he informed. "Anyway, we're literally about to have a Gathering on what to do with Thomas."

"What do you mean 'what to do with Thomas?'" Atala asked with narrowed eyes.

"He broke the rules, but he also survived a night in the Maze, which has only been done by you," Newt explained. "People are going insane."

Atala nodded and slowly stood on her feet with Newt following her actions. Together the two walked out of the Deadheads and made their way to the Homestead. Minho stood outside with his arms crossed, waiting on his girlfriend. When he noticed her walking towards him, he smiled.

When Atala and Newt made it to him, Minho wrapped his arms around Atala's waist, pulling her against his side affectionately. Atala sent a nod to Newt as he walked into the Homestead to start the Gathering.

Minho and Atala walked inside and into the large room that was specifically for Gatherings. Atala sent a nod to Thomas as the the two Keepers took their seats in the chairs for the Keepers of the Runners. Minho grabbed Atala's hand and placed their intertwined hands between their chairs.

Newt sat in the chair to the right of Alby's empty one. "In place of our leader, sick in bed, I declare this Gathering begun," Newt said with the roll of his eyes. Atala snorted, causing a slight smile to appear on Newt's face. "As you all know, the last few days have been bloody crazy, and quite a bit seems centered around our Greenbean, Tommy, seated before us."

Atala noted how Thomas flushed with embarrassment when everyone looked at him. "He's not the Greenie anymore," Gally claimed, his voice scratchy and low. "He's just a rule breaker now."

Murmurs and whispers spread throughout the room, making Atala's head start to pound. Luckily, Newt got them quieted down. "Gally, try to keep some buggin' order, here. If you're gonna blabber your shuck mouth every time I say something, you can go ahead and bloody leave, because I'm not in a very cheerful mood."

When Newt's eyes made their way to Atala's direction, she sent him a reassuring smile and a nod, gesturing for him to continue. Gally folded his arms and leaned back in his chair with a scowl on his face, causing Atala to roll her eyes at the drama queen of the Glade.

Newt glared at Gally before he continued. "Glad we got that out of the way. Reason we're here is because almost every lovin' kid in the Glade has come up to me in the last day or two either boohooing about Thomas or beggin' to take his bloody hand in marriage. We need to decide what we're going to do with him."

As Gally leaned forward, Newt cut him off before he could speak. "You'll have your chance, Gally. One at a time. And Tommy, you're not allowed to say a buggin' thing until we ask you to. Good that?" When Thomas nodded in agreement, Newt continued as he pointed towards Zart. "Zart the Fart, you start." Atala snickered at the Keeper's nickname as he stood up.

"Well, I don't know. He broke one of our most important rules. We can't just let people think that's okay." He looked down at his hands. "But then again, he's…changed things. When Atala survived a night in the Maze, we were shocked, but we thought that none of us could do it, that it wasn't possible to do more than once. Now we know we can survive out there and beat the Grievers. I know we can't all do the things Atala can do, but if the Greenie can survive out there, so can anybody else."

"Oh, give me a break," Gally blurted, pointing to Atala. "I bet Atala's the one who actually got rid of the stupid things."

"Shut up, Gally! It ain't your turn!" Atala yelled, sitting up in her seat.

Gally rolled his eyes, glaring a hole into the Runner's face. "It ain't yours either."

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna shove a Griever's blade so far up your-"

"Shut your holes, both of you!" Newt shouted as he stood up. "I'm the bloody Chair right now, and if I hear one more buggin' word out of turn from you," Newt pointed to Gally, "I'll be arranging another Banishing for your sorry butt."

"Please," Gally whispered sarcastically as he leaned back in his seat yet again.

Newt returned to his seat and looked back over at Zart. "Is that it? Any official recommendations?" Zart shook his head. "Okay. You're next, Frypan."

Frypan smiled. "Shank's got more guts than I've ever fried up from every pig and cow in the last year." Atala was the only one that chuckled at Frypan's joke, causing the cook to smile wider. "How stupid is this-he saves Alby's life, kills a couple of Grievers, and we're sitting around yappin' about what to do with him. As Chuck would say, this is a pile of klunk."

"So, what're you recommendin'?" Newt questioned.

"Put him on the freaking Council and have him train us on everything he did out there," Frypan said.

Everyone started talking at once again and it took a few minutes for Newt to get everyone calmed down.

"All right, writin' her down," Newt said as scribbled on a notepad. "Now everyone keep their bloody mouths shut, I mean it. You know the rules—no idea's unacceptable—and you'll all have your say when we vote on it." He finished writing and pointed to Kevin, Keeper of the Baggers.

"I don't really have an opinion," Kevin said.

"What?" Newt asked angrily. "Lot of good it did to choose you for the Council, then."

"Sorry, I honestly don't." He shrugged, making Atala roll her eyes. "If anything, I agree with Frypan, I guess. Why punish a guy for saving someone's life?"

"So you do have an opinion—is that it?" Newt insisted. Kevin nodded and Newt scribbled something down.

Next was Winston, Keeper of the Blood House. "I think he should be punished. No offense, Greenie, but Newt, you're the one always harping about order. If we don't punish him, we'll set a bad example. He broke our Number One Rule."

"Okay," Newt said, writing on his notepad. "So you're recommendin' punishment. What kind?"

"I think he should be put in the Slammer for a week with only bread and water—and we need to make sure everyone knows about it so they don't get any ideas," Winston commented, causing Atala to scoff. Gally clapped, earning a scowl from Newt and Atala.

Two more Keepers spoke, one for Frypan's idea, one for Winston's. Then it was Newt's turn.

"I agree with the lot of ya. He should be punished, but then we need to figure out a way to use him. I'm reservin' my recommendation until I hear everyone out. Next."

The only three that hadn't spoken on the issue officially was Minho, Atala, and Gally. Gally took it upon himself to speak first. "I think I've made my opinions pretty clear already."

"Yeah, a little to clear," Atala muttered, her hand still intertwined with Minho's.

"Good that," Newt said with the roll of his eyes. "Go on then, Atala."

Atala was about to speak when Gally suddenly yelled, "No! I still wanna say something." Atala groaned and rolled her eyes at the thick eye browed boy.

"Then bloody say it," Newt retorted, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Just think about it," Gally began. "This slinthead comes up in the Box, acting all confused and scared. A few days later, he's running around the Maze with Grievers, acting like he owns the place. I think it was all an act. How could he have done what he did out there after just a few days? I ain't buyin' it."

"What are you trying to say, Gally?" Newt asked, completely exasperated. "How 'bout having a bloody point?"

"I think he's a spy from the people who put us here." Atala let out a sarcastic laugh, causing Gally to send her a glare. An uproar started in the crowd and Newt calmed everyone down as Gally continued. "We can't trust this shank. Day after he shows up, a psycho girl comes, spoutin' off that things are gonna change, clutching that freaky note. We find a dead Griever. Thomas conveniently finds himself in the Maze for the night, then tries to convince everyone he's a hero. Well, neither Minho or Atala nor anyone else actually saw him do anything in the vines. How do we know it was the Greenie who tied Alby up there? There's too many weird things going on, and it all started when this shuck-face Greenie showed up. And he just happens to be the second person to survive a night out in the Maze. Something ain't right, and until we figure it out, I officially recommend that we lock his butt in the Slammer—for a month, and then have another review."

Newt wrote something down, shaking his head as he did so. He looked back up at Gally expectantly. "Finished, Captain Gally?"

"Quit being such a smart aleck, Newt," Gally spat. "I'm dead serious. How can we trust this shank after less than a week? Quit voting me down before you even think about what I'm saying."

"Fine, Gally," Newt said. "I'm sorry. We heard you, and we'll all consider your bloody recommendation. Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done. And I'm right."

With no more words for Gally, Newt pointed at Atala. "Say your peace."

Atala stood up from her chair, her hand removing itself from Minho's. "Well, I don't get what the uproar is about. I mean, sure the kid broke the rules, but haven't we all? I mean, come on! He _saved_ Alby. And by the way Gally, he did come up with the idea of getting the Grievers to jump off the cliff." She shifted her weight to her uninjured leg before continuing. "I think the shank should be a runner." Atala sat down as the murmuring began yet again.

Newt nodded, scribbling the idea down on his notepad. "Good suggestion." He then pointed to Minho. "Go ahead, last but not least."

Atala gave Minho's hand a squeeze as he stood up "I was out there; I saw what this guy did—him and Atala stayed strong while I turned into a panty-wearin' chicken. No blabbin' on and on like Gally. I want to say my recommendation and be done with it."

"Good that," Newt said. "Tell us, then."

Minho looked at Atala then at Thomas. "I nominate this shank to replace me as a Keeper of the Runners."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **T** he room was completely silent as Minho sat back down. Everyone was shocked to say the least as they stared at Minho in disbelief. Atala didn't exactly agree with what he said, but she thought Thomas should at least be a Runner. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it to let him know she obviously supported him even though she didn't support his idea all the way.

"That's ridiculous!" Gally yelled as he stood up from chair, pointing at Minho. Atala rolled her eyes. "He should be kicked off the Council for saying something that stupid."

Atala stood up from her chair, her hand removing itself from Minho's as she turned to Gally. "The same could be said for you! I mean, come on, Gally! A spy?!" Atala spat. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard right there!"

When everyone except Minho started talking and shouting, Newt started yelling for order. Atala and Gally grumpily returned to their seats as everyone quieted down.

"Shuck it," Newt said, shaking his head. "I've never seen so many shanks acting like teat-suckin' babies. We may not look it, but around these parts we're adults. Act like it, or we'll disband this bloody Council and start from scratch." He walked from chair to chair, looking each Keeper in the eye as he went. When he met Atala's eyes, the girl wiggled her eyebrows playfully, causing the boy to roll his eyes. He continued on until he made it to the last boy. "Are we clear?" When nobody made a sound, Newt started back to his chair. "Good that." He sat down, scribbled down a few words on his notepad, and looked back up at Minho. "That's some pretty serious klunk, brother. Sorry, but you need to talk it up to move it forward."

Minho sighed, exhaustion from the last few days hitting him. From worrying about Atala, he hadn't gotten a good night of rest. He hadn't even slept a wink, having sat beside Atala's bedside the whole night. "It's sure easy for you shanks to sit here and talk about something you're stupid on. Atala and I are the only Runners in this group, and the only other one here that's been in the Maze is Newt."

Gally protested, "Not if you count the time I-"

"I don't!" Minho shouted. "And believe me, you or nobody else except us two," he motioned to Atala and himself, "has the slightest clue what it's like out there. The only reason you were stung is because you broke the same rule you're blaming Thomas for. That's called hypocrisy, you shuck-faced piece of-"

Newt waved his hand. "Enough. Defend your purpose and be done with it."

Minho and Gally had a stare down, Minho looking dangerously red in the face before they finally broke their stares.

"Anyway, listen to me," Minho continued. "I've never seen anything like it. He didn't panic. He didn't whine and cry, never seemed scared. Dude, he'd been here for just a few days. Think about what we were all like in the beginning. Huddling in corners, disoriented, crying every hour, not trusting anybody, refusing to do anything. We were all like that, for weeks or months, till we had no choice but to shuck it and live." He took a deep breath, looking back at Atala for support. She sent him a reassuring smile and that was all he needed to keep going. "But that was just the beginning. After that, he saw Atala and I give up on Alby, leave him for dead. And we were the veterans-the ones with all the experience and knowledge. So when Thomas saw us give up, he shouldn't have questioned it. But he did. Think about the willpower and strength it took him to push Alby up that wall, inch by inch. It's psycho. It's freaking crazy.

"But that wasn't it. Then came the Grievers. Atala told us to split up, that it was the only way to survive, and so we did just that. While Atala was off probably killing Grievers left and right, I started the practiced maneuvers, running in the patterns. Thomas, when he should've been wettin' his pants, took control, defied all laws of physics and gravity to get Alby up onto that wall, diverted the Grievers away from him, beat one off, found-"

"We get the point," Gally interrupted. "Tommy here is a lucky shank."

Minho turned to him. "No, you worthless shuck, you don't get it! I've been here two years, and I've never seen anything like it and I don't think Atala has either. For you to say anything..." Minho rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was grab Atala, walk up the stairs to their room, and go to sleep with her in his arms. Minho turned back to Gally, his voice calm and serious. "Gally, you're nothing but a sissy who has never, not once, asked to be a Runner or tried out for it. You don't have the right to talk about things you don't understand. So shut your mouth."

Gally stood up immediately, fuming. "Say one more thing like that and I'll break your neck, right here in front of everybody."

Minho let out a laugh and raised the palm of his hand, shoving Gally in the face. The Builder fell backwards onto his chair, breaking it into two pieces before falling onto the floor. Gally scrambled to get up, but Minho laid a foot down on his back, preventing him from moving. A slight smile appeared on Atala's face as she watched the scene.

"I swear, Gally," Minho threatened, "don't ever threaten me again. Don't ever speak to me again. Ever. The same goes for Atala. You even look in our direction, I'll break your shuck neck, right after your arms and legs. Then, Atala will come and probably kill you in ways you can't imagine."

Newt and Winston immediately hopped up from their chairs and pulled Minho away from Gally. They moved him to stand beside Atala and watched as Gally took ragged breaths, not making a move towards Minho.

Gally stumbled towards the door, turning to look at everyone in the eyes. He grabbed the handle before turning around. "Things are different now. You shouldn't have done that, Minho. You shouldn't have done that." Gally's insane gaze shifted to Newt. "I know you hate me, that you've always hated me. You should be banished for your embarrassing ability to lead this group. You're shameful, and anyone who stays here is no better. Things are going to change. This, I promise."

"Yeah, well, guess what Gally? You should be banished for opening your shuck mouth, but you don't see none of us complaining," Atala said sassily, rolling her eyes at the boy.

Gally shook his head and yanked the door open, stepping into the hall. Before he shut the door he looked over at Thomas. "And you, the Greenbean who thinks he's friggin' God. Don't forget I've seen you before-I've been through the Changing. What these guys...and Atala decide doesn't mean jack." He paused for a second, looking at everyone before looking back at Thomas. "Whatever you came here for-I swear on my life I'm gonna stop it. Kill you if I have to." Gally closed the door and silence took over the room yet again.

As Winston and Newt let Minho go, the three sat down in their seats.

Atala clapped her hands together. "What an idiotic piece of klunk he is."

"He's finally wacked for good," Minho whispered.

"Well, you two aren't the bloody saints in the room," Newt said. "What were you two thinking? I mean, come on Atala, egging him on like that? And Minho, that was a little overboard, don't ya think?"

Minho and Atala looked at Newt in disbelief before Minho spoke. "Don't give me that garbage. Every one of you loved seeing that slinthead get his dues, and you know it. It's about time someone other than Atala stood up to this dude's klunk." Atala nodded her head in agreement.

"He's on the Council for a reason," Newt informed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Atala shouted, standing up from her chair so fast a few Keepers jumped.

Minho shook his head, baffled. "Dude, he threatened to break my neck and kill Thomas! The guy is mentally whacked, and you better send someone right now to throw him in the Slammer. He's dangerous."

"Maybe he had a good point," Winston spoke up.

Atala turned her head slowly to look at him. "Winston, if you believe anything that slinthead says, then you're equally as klunked in the head as he is."

"Atala," Newt warned. The female Runner rolled her eyes and say back down beside Minho. Newt gestured for Winston to continue.

"Well...he has been through the Changing-Griever stung him in the middle of the day just outside the West Door. That means he has memories, and he said the Greenie looked familiar. Why would he make that up?"

Atala opened her mouth to tell the acne covered boy what's what, but Frypan beat her to it in much softer words. "Winston, did you see what just happened? Gally's psycho. You can't put too much stock in his rambling nonsense. What, you think Thomas here is a Griever in disguise?"

Atala chuckled as Thomas finally spoke. "Can I say something now? I'm sick of you guys talking about me like I'm not even here."

Newt nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "Go ahead. This bloody meetin' can't be much more screwed up."

"I don't know why Gally hates me. I don't care. He seems psychotic to me. As for who I really am, you all know just as much as I do. But if I do remember correctly, we're here because of what I did out in the Maze, not because some idiot thinks I'm evil," Thomas said.

Newt nodded. "Good that. Let's get this meeting over with and worry about Gally later."

"We can't vote without all the members here," Winston reminded. "Unless they're really sick, like Alby."

Atala put her hands in the air for emphasis. "Oh, my God! Dude, you are such a dumb piece of messed up shuckin'-"

"For the love, Winston," Newt interrupted Atala. "I'd say Gally's a wee bit ill today, too, so we continue without him. Thomas, defend yourself and then we'll take a vote on what we should do with you."

"I didn't do anything wrong. All I know is I saw two people struggling to get inside these walls and they couldn't make it. To ignore that because of some stupid rule seemed selfish, cowardly, and … well, stupid. If you want to throw me in jail for trying to save someone's life, then go ahead. Next time I promise I'll point at them and laugh, then go eat some of Frypan's dinner," Thomas promised.

Atala snickered even though Thomas wasn't trying to be funny. She thought the whole thing was ridiculous. I mean, he _saved_ Alby's life.

"Here's my recommendation," Newt said. "You broke our bloody Number One Rule, so you get one day in the Slammer. That's your punishment. I also recommend we elect you as a Runner, effective the second this meeting's over. You've proven more in one night than most trainees do in weeks. As for you being the buggin' Keeper, forget it." He looked at Minho. "Gally was right on that count-stupid idea."

"Why? He's the best we have, after Tala, of course. I swear it. The best should be the Keepers," Minho insisted, glancing back and forth at Thomas and his girlfriend.

"Fine," Newt gave in. "Is that's true, we'll make the change later. Give it a month and see if he proves himself."

Minho took Atala's hand in his again while nodding his head. "Good that."

Newt looked around the room before announcing, "Okay, we had several recommendations, so let's give it a go-round—"

"Oh, come on," Frypan said. "Just vote. I vote for yours."

"Me too," Minho announced.

"Yeah, I vote for Newt's plan," Atala voted.

Everyone went along with Newt's plan except Winston. Newt looked over at him when his time came. "We don't need your vote, but tell us what's bonkin' around in your brain."

Winston looked at Thomas warily and then back at Newt. "It's fine with me, but we shouldn't totally ignore what Gally said. Something about it-I don't think he just made it up. And it's true that ever since Thomas got here, everything's been shucked and screwy."

"Fair enough," Newt said with a shrug. "Everyone put some thought into it-maybe when we get right nice and bored we can have another Gathering to talk about it. Good that?"

Winston nodded and Thomas let out a groan. "I love how you guys are talking about me like I'm not here."

"Look, Tommy," Newt said. "We just elected you as a buggin' Runner. Quit your cryin' and get out of here. Atala and Minho has a lot of training to give you."

"What about my punishment?" Thomas questioned.

"Tomorrow," Newt announced. "The wake-up till sundown."

With that, everyone except Atala, Minho, Newt, and Thomas cleared out of the Homestead. Atala and Minho walked over to stand beside Thomas.

"Well, that was good times," Newt murmured.

Minho playfully punched Thomas in the arm. "It's all this shank's fault."

Thomas punched him back. "Keeper? You want me to be a Keeper? You're nuttier than Gally by a long shot."

"Worked, didn't it? Aim high, hit low. Thank me later," Minho told him with a fake evil grin. Atala finally realized what he was really doing by nominating Thomas as a Keeper.

The female Runner smiled. "Actually I aim at the bullseye and hit it everytime," Atala said, acting like a smart aleck.

Minho rolled his eyes and threw his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, looking down at his watch. If they didn't get out in the Maze now, they wouldn't make it back by sundown.

The two Runners walked out the Homestead and to the West Door together. Minho turned to Atala, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know you're not going out there yet, right?"

Atala narrowed her eyes at the boy. "What are you talking about?"

Minho motioned down to her right leg that was bandaged up and her left arm. "I'm not letting you go out there like that."

"And you think I'm gonna let you go out there with me?" Atala questioned in disbelief. "And I'm fine by the way. I've slept a whole buggin' day. You're the one that needs sleep. Newt told me you didn't get any."

Minho pressed his forehead against Atala's, placing his right hand on the side of her face and looking her in the eyes. "I just...I just...can't. I can't lose you, Tala."

Atala frowned. "I can't lose you either, Minho, but I'm going out there. It's my job."

He nodded, placing a kiss on Atala's lips before pulling back. "Well, let's run."

A wide smile made its way onto Atala's face as the two broke into a sprint down the hallways of the Maze with Atala going towards sector seven and Minho towards sector eight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **T** wo days later, Atala woke up to a dark room. Mumbling gibberish, she looked over her shoulder at Minho, whose arms were wrapped around her waist. She looked at her watch and narrowed her eyes in confusion. The sun was supposed to be shining by now and the doors were already open. 

Atala shook Minho awake quickly and stumbled out of bed as he woke up. She threw on some clothes and her shoes as Minho did the same after he noticed it was dark outside.

The female Runner put her hair in a messy braid before grabbing Minho's hand and pulling him out of the Homestead. Atala's mouth almost fell open as she looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't there at all. It was dark as night, but it wasn't night, it was morning.

"Okay, who turned off the shuckin' sun?!" Atala yelled, half joking and half serous.

Atala looked around at the Gladers gathered around the box. She noticed Newt just as the Doors started to open. She raised her hands up in the air as if to ask 'What is going on?' The blonde boy shrugged in response and copied her actions.

Minho pointed towards Thomas and Chuck, nudging Atala to get her attention. "C'mon, we gotta get that shank and go running." Atala nodded, understanding they were late before the two started walked over to the boy.

Yesterday, Thomas officially started his training as a Runner with Minho. The deal was that he train with Minho for three days and me for three days, then we might let him out on his own if he's ready.

"Thomas!" Minho yelled as we made it to the two boys. "Quit your leisure time with Chuck here and let's get going. We're already late."

"You're still going out there?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

Atala slapped him on the back playfully, but the young boy still winced. "Course we are, shank."

"Don't you have some sloppin' to do?" Minho questioned the kid before looking at Thomas. "If anything, gives us even more reason to get our butts out there. If the sun's really gone, won't be too long before plants and animals drop dead, too. I think the desperation level just went up a notch."

"You mean we're going to stay out there overnight? Explore the walls a little more closely?" Thomas asked expectantly.

Minho shook his head. "No, not yet. Maybe soon, though."

The three looked up at the sky almost as if it was rehearsed. Atala slapped Thomas on the back abruptly. "What a way to start the day, am I right or am I right?"

The three ate a quick breakfast together and grabbed their supplies before anyone could blink. They made their way over to the West Door and Minho embraced Atala tightly with Thomas standing to the side as he watched them awkwardly.

"Be careful," Atala said when the two finally broke apart.

"I will. Besides, I have Thomas here to protect me," Minho said jokingly. "You're the one that needs to be careful. I feel like today's gonna be a bad day."

"Don't worry," Atala assured, kissing Minho on the cheek. "We'll all be fine." The female Runner ran into the Maze, not realizing how desperately wrong she was.

 **.time skip.**

Atala was in a mess.

She had thirty minutes left to get back to the Glade, but if she could ever find her way back, it would be too late.

The walls were moving while she was running. She was lost and confused, so there wasn't any way she could make it back to the Glade in time. Atala felt like collapsing and going to bed, but she didn't.

She turned corner after corner, running into dead end after dead end. It was pointless. The Runner had no idea where she was and as long as the walls kept moving as she ran, she would never find out where she was going. The patterns she was seeing as the walls changed wasn't ones she was used to seeing. She wondered if the Creators were playing with her.

Another hour passed, the darkness staying the same. The Doors should already be shut, so Atala gave up. She fell onto the floor, letting out an angry scream. She didn't care if every Griever in the whole Maze heard her. She was so tired and angry that she just didn't care anymore.

A rumbling of concrete made her look up. The walls were literally closing in on her. She scrambled to her feet, running towards the end of the corridor.

As she neared the end, the walls pushed against her body as they moved closer. Atala let out a scream before pushing herself out into the other corridor, falling onto the Maze floor as the walls clanked shut.

That's when she heard the clicking and whirring of the Grievers. She hurried to her feet, pulling her machete out of the sheath on her back.

The Maze walls started moving again. Atala watched as they moved one by one, shifting back into their rightful place as they were earlier that morning. The female Runner sighed in relief. At least she knew where she was now.

When the shrieking from multiple Grievers sounded in her ears, she broke into a sprint through the Maze corridors, running as fast as her tired legs would. Adrenaline coursed through her body, causing her to feel nothing as she continued on her journey.

It took her fifteen minutes to make it back to the West Door, but what she found made her mouth drop to the floor. The Door was wide open, revealing the Glade and all its glory.

Shouts and screams came from within the Glade. Boys ran frantically throughout the field, yelling things back and forth. It was organized chaos. The boys were certainly scared.

Atala heard clicking and whirring right on her tail, so she didn't hesitate to break into a run inside the Glade.

The female Runner caught a lot of people's attention. She was running from a pack of Grievers, after all. Minho, Newt, and Thomas were the first to notice her and started yelling for her to run faster. Atala looked back, her eyes widening when one of the Griever's stingers almost slashed her leg.

As she turned back around, Atala wasn't able to see the little hole in the ground because of how dark it was. She tripped, face planting the ground.

Atala pulled her body off the ground as quick as she possibly could before a Griever's stinger pierced her stomach. Her eyes went wide, a gasp escaping her lips. She could hear Thomas, Newt, and Minho's screams, the latter being the loudest.

When the Griever pulled its sharp stinger out of Atala's stomach, the rest of the Grievers scattered about, terrorizing Gladers as Atala fell onto the ground.

Her heartbeat echoed in her ears as she heard Minho shouting orders to Clint. Her boyfriend's blurry face appeared above hers as she barely heard what he said next. "It's okay, Tala. You're gonna be okay." If she wasn't mistaken tears were streaming down his face and he had his hand pressed to the side of her cheek.

"I-I love y-you, Minho," Atala managed to get out, stuttering and taking shallow breaths. Her eyes fluttered closed, giving into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **A** tala's memories came back in bits and pieces, one by one. The memories weren't in her point of view. It was as if she was watching herself on television.

At first, Atala's seven year old self was sitting on a woman's bedside, holding the dead looking woman's hand tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

A man placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's gone, sweetheart. We have to go," the man gulped, looking out the window of the house they were in, "before they come."

That's when the door to the bedroom they were in was busted down by multiple people in black soldier uniforms. One of the mystery men shot the man standing in front of Atala, causing the girl to scream before they hauled her away.

The scene changed to Atala being in a training room, looking around thirteen years old, punching on a punching bag. A man stood behind her, watching her progress and commenting on everything she did.

The scene changed again to Atala out in a desert, slitting three men's throats.

Memories of her killing one innocent person after the other went through her mind for what felt like hours until the pain finally set in. Atala started to scream.

 **.time skip.**

Minho sat by Atala's bedside the next morning, his eyes puffy, red, and drooping. He hadn't gotten any sleep. It had been a long night. The Grievers took Gally and Thomas got Newt, Teresa, and Minho to work cutting out the code from the Maze.

Atala had been unconscious all through the night, but she screamed all the while, thrashing and seizing all night as a few Builders would try to hold her down. Every time her scream would cut through the air, Gladers who weren't asleep would wince and ones who could sleep tried to block it out.

She was peaceful for now, but every so often she would wince in her unconscious state. Minho wished he could take her place. He hated watching her suffer. He wondered what she was remembering, what horrors were making her scream that badly. It wasn't just the pain. Atala had a very high tolerance of pain, so it had to be something else.

Minho sighed, placing a soft kiss on her lips before walking out of the Med-jack room. He nodded at Clint and Jeff, who stood outside the room to give him some privacy. They went back in to continue taking care of Atala.

With a deep sigh, Minho went to find Thomas to go run the Maze for twenty-four hours.

 **.time skip.**

The following morning, Atala finally woke up. She sat up in bed, facing away from anyone who entered the room. Newt was immediately at her side, asking how she was doing. Instead of the expected sarcastic response, Newt was met with silence.

Atala stared at the wall blankly, the dreadful memories going through her mind over and over again.

"Atala, please say something. Anything," Newt begged.

The female Runner stayed silent and completely still. Newt sighed and walked out the door to go check on the rest of the Glade.

Clint stared at her hesitantly, as if he was afraid she would kill him. "Um...Atala, I need to rewrap your cut." When she didn't anything, Clint reached out for her. Atala swatted his hand away, glaring at him harshly. The Med-jack sighed and sat back down in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

Atala didn't know what to think. She was killing seemingly innocent people. She didn't just kill adults, she killed children, too. _Who was she before the Glade? Was the woman in bed her mother and that man her father?_

No matter how many times she tried to forget it, she couldn't help but think that she was a killer. A _murderer_ , a _psychopath_ , a _monster_. The door opened, but Atala didn't look to see who it was.

Whispers were exchanged before a feminine voice spoke, "Atala, I don't exactly know you, but...do you wanna…I don't know…maybe talk? To me?"

Atala didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Except maybe Minho. He's the only person she'd be willing to talk to, but she couldn't say that. It was like she had forgotten how to speak. She felt mute.

"I told Newt this wouldn't work!" the girl Atala didn't know exclaimed, stomping her feet. The noise echoed in Atala's whirling mind and she glared at the wall, anger coursing through her body.

"It didn't hurt to try," Clint responded. The girl just shook her head and walked out the door.

Back at the West Door, Minho and Thomas entered the Glade. Newt raced over to them, his limp slowing him down. "Tell me you've got good news."

Minho looked at the Homestead, wishing his girlfriend would emerge and be okay. He knew that wouldn't happen though. "Nothing. The Maze is a big freaking joke."

"What's he talking about?" Newt asked, looking over at Thomas.

"He's just discouraged," Thomas informed. "We didn't find anything different. The walls haven't moved, no exits, nothing. Did the Grievers come last night?"

Newt nodded sadly. "Yeah. They took Adam."

Minho suddenly exploded. "I'm sick of this!" He threw his backpack onto the ground. "I'm sick of it! It's over! It's all over! There's no exit, never was, never will be. We're all shucked."

With that, Minho stalked off towards the Homestead. Newt's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Minho! Wait!" Newt yelled as he turned. Minho stopped, waiting for the boy to continue. "Atala's awake! Won't talk to bloody anyone!"

Minho didn't have to be told twice. He sprinted inside the Homestead, rushing up the stairs. "Atala!" he shouted, hoping that would make him reach her faster. When he made it to the Med-jacks' room, he pushed through the door.

Atala sat on the bed facing the wall in the same position she was last time anyone saw her. Minho looked over at Clint, who sat on his chair. "Get out." He gestured towards the door. Clint obeyed.

"Tala," Minho started, walking on the other side of the bed to look at her face. He frowned at what he saw. Atala looked so emotionless, hardened, and just... _void_. "Tala, please say something."

There was a long pause before she spoke. "I killed people." She looked down at her hands, almost expecting to see blood all over them. "I killed a lot of people. _Innocent_ people, even children. I don't know why, either. I just know _I did it_." That's why she knew how to fight and kill Grievers. _It all made sense now._

Minho sat down on the bed beside her and didn't hesitate to take his hands in hers. "I'm sure that's not true."

Atala shook her head, her eyes starting to sting as tears formed in them. "No, Minho. It is true. I did it. I killed people! I had and still have their blood on my hands!" Her voice rose with each word. "I'm a killer! A _monster_!"

Minho wrapped his arms around Atala, pulling her into a hug. "Shh," he said soothingly. "It's okay," he murmured. "Even if that's what you did before, it's not what you do now. You're a different person now. You have a clean slate, okay? Everything's fine."

Atala nodded, blinking the tears away. Around ten minutes later, after composing herself, she asked, "What's been going on in the Glade recently?"

"Well, the sky is still dark as you can probably tell. Each night, the Grievers come and take one Glader," Minho said. "The day you were stung, two days ago, Gally was taken. Last night, Adam was taken."

"Oh," Atala commented, staring at the floor.

"The Map Room was burned, but don't worry the maps are safe in the basement. Thomas and Teresa came up with the idea of cutting up some of the maps and trying to find patterns in them."

Atala stood up abruptly, pushing the pain out of the way. "C'mon, I'm about to see what you're shuckin' talking about." Minho smiled happily, glad she was herself again. She walked out the room and down the stairs, pulling Minho with her. She opened the door or the basement and went down into the room with Minho behind her.

Thomas, the girl, and Newt stood behind a circular table in the room with cut up wax paper scattered around on the table. The trio looked up at Atala in surprise.

"What is this? Craft time? Gee, didn't know I took a field trip back to Kindergarten," Atala sassed, stepping closer to the group with Minho following behind, his hand still intertwined with Atala's.

The mystery girl rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to talk. Atala beat her to it. "And who the klunk are you supposed to be? I get stung by a Griever and fall unconscious for one buggin' day and the Greenie here gets to take my place?"

"Atala, calm down. This is Teresa. Thomas and Teresa came up with a good idea," Newt said, gesturing between the two.

"The Maze has been repeating these same words for months," Teresa said, gesturing to the papers laid out on the table. Atala and Minho walked over and examined them carefully, reading the words.

FLOAT

CATCH

BLEED

DEATH

STIFF

PUSH

"Wow, that's shuckin' beautiful. I think I might actually tear up," Atala claimed as she looked back up at Teresa. Minho snickered behind her. "So, how the klunk is this supposed to do any good?"

"We don't know that yet," Teresa explained.

Atala clapped her hands. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. Minho, Thomas, what did you find in the Maze today?"

"Nothing. Shuckin' nothin'," Minho responded, shaking his head. "The walls hadn't even shifted. There ain't nothing new. It's so stupid. We stayed in there overnight, too. Nothing happened."

Atala nodded, taking the information in. "Okay, so you two must be tired. Thomas, Minho, go rest." Thomas took one longing look at Teresa and walked out the basement. Minho wrapped his arms around Atala's waist, pulling her against his chest.

"I don't think I can sleep without you," Mimho mumbled.

Atala's mouth curved upward slightly. "I'll be there as soon as I catch up on everything."

He smiled and kissed Atala on the lips. "Hurry." Minho walked up the stairs and out of the basement, heading to the couple's room.

Atala looked towards the last two Gladers in the room. "How's Alby?"

"He's better. Got injured in the Map Room fire. I'm assuming Minho told you," Newt said, causing Atala to nod. "This is basically what we've been doing." He gestured to the table covered in wax paper. "You're doing better. Way better than a few hours ago. What happened?" Atala shrugged, causing Newt to look at her indifferently. "Are you okay?"

"I gotta be," Atala responded before walking up the stairs, opening the door, and going up to her room.

"Oh! And when did you become the leader of the Glade?!" Newt shouted jokingly after her.

"Ever since I was born, slinthead!" she shouted back, not caring who heard her.

Atala walked into her room and immediately saw Minho passed out on the bed. She smiled softly and got in the bed with him. Though he was asleep, his arm wrapped itself around Atala and pulled her against his chest.

The two fell into a deep sleep, knowing they'd probably be awake all night when the Grievers come.


End file.
